


A Long-Overdue Confession

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Love Confessions, Major Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: ***NOTE: I actually retconned the original confession and have reworked it to better fit within her canon. You can still read the not-canon-but-still-cute one here (Major SHB/5.0 Spoilers!): https://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/post/186154251001





	A Long-Overdue Confession

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTE: I actually retconned the original confession and have reworked it to better fit within her canon. You can still read the not-canon-but-still-cute one here (Major SHB/5.0 Spoilers!): https://beetlebrownleaf.tumblr.com/post/186154251001

Urianger’s heart thudded in his chest as he made his way to her room, growing more nervous with each passing moment. His legs seemed to be moving of their own accord, for surely he would not willingly go to this place if he had any sense. 

His trembling hand managed to form a fist, and he gently rapped on her door.

“Beetle? Tis Urianger. Art thou well? Might I come in?”

“Yes, of course, come in.”

Her voice was a bit soft, but she sounded well. Slowly, he turned the doorknob to enter. He found himself pleased at the sight; she was sitting up, dressed comfortably in a sweater, reading a book.

“Hello there, friend,” she said, smiling.

“Forgive mine intrusion,” he said, “I hope I hath not arrived at an inopportune time.”

“Not at all. It’s beginning to drone on, to be honest,” she said, marking her place and closing the book.

“Ah,” Urianger said.

He stood there before her bed, awkwardly, saying nothing, rocking on his heels. A smile cracked across Beetle’s lips.

“I… assume you came here for something?” she said, with a laugh.

“Ah! Yes, ah, of course,” he said, very shakily regaining his composure, “I merely came to see to thy health. Art thou well?”

She giggled, and he was relieved to see her do so.

“I already said I was when you knocked,” she said, “Yes. I’m doing very well. Only been a week and that nasty hazy feeling is gone. And my sight has already returned to me in full.”

Urianger’s brow furrowed.

“Thy sight?”

Beetle made a surprised face.

“Oh I-- I guess I didn’t mention it before,” she said, “Funny, I thought I had - memory is so hazy lately - ah, but, I had a slight issue whenever I would look at myself--”

She brought her hand to her face.

“--I looked bright, impossibly so, like I was made of light. I couldn’t do my hair properly for weeks,” she said, with a laugh that trailed off, silently berating herself, “But! I’m fine now.”

Her nervous smile stretched politely across her face, then fell at the corners when she saw Urianger’s look of concern.

“Really, Urianger. I’m fine. No pretending.”

He relaxed a bit, and she motioned to the space on the bed in front of her.

“While you’re here - why don’t you sit down? I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyroad.”

His heart picked up its pace.

“Oh?” he said, taking his place beside her.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like what we last talked about,” she said, “Nothing for you to kneel down and beg me for forgiveness about.”

She gave him an apologetic smile, which put him at ease.

"It's… well, it's about,” she began, taking a deep breath, “...Do you remember when we were outside the Capitol, waiting to confront Emet-Selch?"

Urianger nodded slow, swallowing. Her hand slid within his, and he clasped it around her, a motion he hoped was not unwelcome.

"I could tell… you were trying to say something. Am I wrong?" she asked, "If-if I am, I won't bring it up again, I promise."

His heart leapt into his throat, and he stared at her, mouth agape. She looked up into his eyes, praying he could sense her soul reaching for him. Much as she desired to pour her all to him, she couldn’t. If he returned her feelings afterwards, she could never be sure if he were doing so out of pity or not. So, instead, she burned and burned as he fell silent, her eyes filled with equal parts hope and anguish.

Urianger’s mind raced, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Could she sense…? Did she know? He was thrilled at the prospect, so much so that he found himself attempting to stifle a half-smile.

"I… I know not how the words shall find their purchase," he stammered, "But I shall try, my friend, for thee."

She sighed in relief as his hand grasped more tightly around hers, and she responded with a gentle squeeze. Even that much felt so wonderful to him, and he sighed, his other hand drifting to his chest. How could he put this into words? What could possibly be said to accurately convey his feelings, these feelings he had harbored for years?

"It began long ago, when…" he started, his breath catching, throat bobbing with a hard swallow, "...When mine eyes beheld the fairest maiden they had yet."

A warm smile spread across her face, made warmer still by the blush climbing her cheeks. 

“I found myself… falling unfathomably in love with her,” he said, his voice shaking, but tender, “At first merely her boundless beauty, but then her grace and fortitude, by her strength of character and her nigh-infallible sense of duty. I eagerly awaited the moments we wouldst spend together, speaking on countless subjects and discussing books we had read. I admired her so greatly, grew to appreciate her as a friend so dearly that I felt not the budding infatuation within my breast in earnest… until she found herself with another.”

Beetle gave a sad smile, his words igniting bittersweet memories. His face burned with shame as he continued.

“Much to mine own disgrace, broiling waves of envy became a tempest in my soul,” he continued, “I kept my distance from her, as much as was possible for mine inflicted heart.”

“And one day, the man for which I so secretly held this storm within… perished… and thus was she brought to the brink of pure and utter desolation. I felt her despair as my own, and vowed to be present in whichever way she asked of me… even as the love I still harbored felt as a knife within my breast. It mattered not. She required a friend, and I happily provided.”

Beetle drew closer to him.

"Do you still love her?"

His trembling hand squeezed around hers. He answered, his voice tender, barely above a whisper. 

"Yes."

She grinned, eyes sparkling, and his heart leapt from such a beautiful sight.

“I think,” she said, “I know the rest of this story. Or rather, the other side.”

His stomach turned with excitement.

"Oh?" he asked, the word cracking in his throat.

"Yes," she replied, "The story of a very tall and handsome man… who spoke a little differently, acted a little odd… but in a way that endeared me to him right away. A gentleman and friend who comforted me, who dried my tears, in whose company I found safety and retreat from my sorrows. One who stayed within my thoughts even as my heart remained closed away to love. And when I thought he may have been lost to me forever…"

She inched herself closer together, swallowing. His heart burned hotter in his chest with every ilm that disappeared between them.

"...I felt his absence more keenly than I ever thought I would. But when I saw him again?"

She reached for his face, sweeping his hair behind his ears, her thumbs grazing over them. It made him shudder and sigh.

"Beetle," he whispered, low and desperate. Her hands upon his touch starved skin could have made him faint.

"I'm not finished," she teased.

"Prithee, I fear I may not last," he said, with a weak laugh.

"It's worth waiting for," she said, "I promise."

She continued, her words growing softer.

"When I saw him again, I felt as if the rust in my heart had worn away, and the key could finally turn. Everything at once, so sudden and so intense that I was a little afraid… but I knew it to be true. I was, and had been for quite some time, in love with him."

Urianger's lashes fluttered, and his lips trembled. Her breath upon him made him thirst for her, his tongue turning in his mouth.

"Am I… the man of whom thou speaketh?" he whispered.

She gave an immediate, breathless laugh.

"Yes,” she breathed, “Yes, you fool!"

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him, their lips locking for a long spell. His eyes remained closed after she pulled away, slowly opening, half-lidded.

“Well?” she whispered, “Was it everything you ever dreamed it would be?”

He responded by kissing her back with an unparalleled fervor, sighing deeply into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her with his fingers knitted into her hair. He took her fully into his arms, carefully cradling her as he continued to kiss her. They separated for a moment, and she put his hand to his face, a touch which he leaned into, sighing. 

“Pray, say it again...?” he asked, his eyes closing once more, with a contented smile.

She laughed, smothering his face in more kisses.

“You silly, silly fool,” she muttered, “I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love y--_ooh ohh,_ _my ribs, my ribs--!_”

She suddenly winced, pulling off entirely, her hand at her side.

“Forgot they were still bruised for a second… oof,” she groaned.

Urianger wordlessly clasped his hand over them, and closed his eyes. Bright magic bloomed beneath his palm and instantly soothed her, with a gentle, cool feeling.

“Ohh, that feels much better," she sighed, slumping against him.

"Ah! The pain hath subsided, but thy body hath not yet healed," he chastised, laying her back against her pillows, "Thou must needs rest, in such a way that recovery is properly encouraged."

"Just as it was getting interesting?" she teased.

Urianger blushed, with a smirk.

"There art many other ways I may convey mine affection to thee," he said, rearranging himself to longue next to her, "Thou need only ask."

He brought her hand to his face and laid his cheek against the back of it, his lashes brushing against her skin. The sigh that escaped him was deep and full of longing, longing now finally able to be set free.

“I love thee,” he said, his eyes locking with hers, “I hath loved thee for so very long…” 

His eyes began to shine with tears.

“Ne’er did I believe mine affections would be returned,” he said, "Thou hast truly…"

A lump formed in his throat, his voice cracking.

"Thou hast truly bestowed unto me a gift," he breathed, "One I shall treasure always."

Beetle simply smiled, as they laid together for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
